


When the sky met the Earth

by winchesterwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Victim - Freeform, angust, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterwings/pseuds/winchesterwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain beat against Dean Winchesters 1967 chevy impala,as he drove the deserted highway.A reflection of light flashed in his eyes ,he looked towards the forest  to his left and saw a pile of tangled medal wrapped around a tree,he took a closer look and found it was no pile of metal it was a warped jeep.Deans headlights hit the mangled jeep and he noticed a figure of a person leaning against the inflated air bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the sky met the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> *Authors note*  
> Im trying to get back into writing fanfic,and i have upgraded from wattpad,and am new to AO3.I hope you enjoy my writing.

Heavy rain beat against the impalas windshield.Headlights were the only thing illuminating the blanket of darkness on the lonely Kansas road.Dean tapped his fingers along the hard leather steering wheel. _Thump thump_ they moved along to the beat of "Some kind of monster"by Metallica,the occasional lyric slipped from his peach lips and filled the cold,crisp air of the Impala.

 

_"This face that stones you cold"_

 He sung as he tried to look through the heavy rain.As Metallica faded Dean noticed lighting in the distance,Dean searched for the local weather news cast on the radio,what came in was mostly static,but most words could be heard from the high nasal voice. 

 

"Please be aware that Lawrence,Kansas is under a severe weather alert,and possible tornado watch until 4 am tomorrow morning."

 _"Great"_ Dean thought," _just what I needed"._

Lighting illuminated the sky and Dean saw what looked to be a pile of metal just up ahead.He slowed the impala and pulled into the lane closest to the forest.He squinted at the mysterious pile until another lighting bolt revealed it was not a useless pile of junk,It was a warped jeep ,wrapped around a giant oak.Dean nearly swerved off the road ,he had driven down this same road 5 times a week for two years and never noticed that before.

As the impala got closer Deans eyes widened.His eyes followed the tire tracks leading up to the jeep,the hood of the jeep resembled jagged,metal mountains.One of the headlights was flashing and as Dean opened the impala door he heard the car horn blaring.

 

"Hello?"he called.Cold rain beat against his face.Dean walked to the drivers side of the mangled jeep.

His heart went into his throat.Blood and black hair leaned against the air bag.Broken glass lay all around the body.Dean gasped.He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone ,and dialed 911.

 

_"Hello,this is 911 ,please state you emergency and location"_

_"umm I found a car crash victim off of highway 36 and-"_ Dean was cut off by movement in his peripheral vision.Dean Dropped his phone.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the scene.Then the chest of the body moved.It wasn't a body of a person he had just found,this person was still alive,but for how long? 

...

 

Dean  reached for the doors handle.He began pulling at it,to no eval.  _Son of a bitch_ dean thought.He scrambled around to the other side of the Jeep,The passengers side wasn't as damaged.Dean yanked open the door and for the first time he saw the victims face.Blood and rain matted down raven black hair,a few pieces of glass stuck in the mans brow,his mouth slightly agape and the man took shallow breathes.

Dean couldn't wait for EMS to arrive,he had to at least get him away from all of the broken glass and out of the cold.Dean climbed into the battered jeep and instantly cut his hand on broken glass.He removed his jacket and layed it down on the seat so he could actually reach the man,He could faintly hear the ambulance in the distance.Dean wrapped an arm around the mans waist and took hold of the mans wrist.With a grunt Dean lifted the man up and once they were out of the car he then readjusted the mans body and carried him towards the impala.As Dean reached the impala and could see the ambulance quickly approaching,lighting stuck the jeep and it went up in flames.The ambulance came to a stop mear feet from wear Dean was standing.The back doors swung open and two men came with a gurney.Dean lay the stranger down as gentle as possible.

The EMS worker was shouting demands at another as they raced towards the ambulance rolling the stranger.Dean couldn't take his eyes off the man.He snapped out of his dase when the shorter,fatter worker yelled

 

" Sir are you going to come with us , or not? "Dean felt frozen,but with out thinking he hopped into the back of the ambulance.  _  
_


End file.
